1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an ultrasonic motor and, more particularly, to an ultrasonic motor which makes use of ultrasonic vibration to drive a moveable element.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent Publication No. 1-17353 describes an ultrasonic motor in which a stator comprises an elastic body made of metal and an electromechanical conversion element, comprising a piezoelectric body, is attached by adhesion to the elastic body. However, with regard to this type of conventional ultrasonic motor, due to the adhesion of different types of materials, many problems have been caused, such as fluctuations in performance relative to temperature changes, and inferior weatherproofing of the affixed parts. Other drawbacks, such as increases in cost, are due to the use of a plurality of pieces of different types of material.